fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Earthbound: PSI Smash
Earthbound: PSI Smash is a fighting/RPG game for the Nintendo Wii. It features characters from the the first three games in the series(Mother, Earthbound, and Mother 3). In the game, the player chooses their character and can play Smash mode or Story mode. In Smash mode, you can fight on stages from the series. This is the fighting mode, similar to he Super Smash Bros. series. In Story mode, you play through the characters story. This is the RPG part. Characters *Ninten *Ana *Loid *Teddy *EVE *Giygas *Ness *Paula *Jeff *Poo *Porky *Flying Man *Frank Fly *Mr. Saturn *Lucas *Claus *Kumatora *Duster *Boney *Flint *Wess *Salsa *Fassad Stages *Podunk Cemetery *Magicant *Factory *Yucca Desert *Mt. Itoi *Onett *Peacuful Rest Valley *Stonehege Base *Dalaam *Lost Underworld *Saturn Valley *Tazmily Village *Sunshine Forest *Osohe Castle *Death Desert *Drago Plateau *New Pork City Ninten's Story Ninten is in Podunk, happy that he can relax and play with his friend, Pippi. But one day the Ghost Armor comes to Podunk and kidnaps Pippi. The Ghost Armor makes an undead army and makes a base in the cemetery. Ninten battles them and gets to the cemetery. The Ghost Armor is easily defeated by Ninten, but the ghost inside possesses Pippi. Ninten fights Pippi, and the ghost leaves. The story ends with Ninten, Pippi, and the reformed zombies playing a game of baseball. Ana's Story Ana's family took a vacation to the Yucca Desert. She's having a good time, but she misses Ninten. One day, Titanees come out of the ground. They are led by a Starman. Ana uses her PSI to fight them. She gets help from the Singing Cactus, but then the Starman makes a Ninten puppet out of sand. Ana must defeat them, but she can't. Luckily, an old man in a tank comes and shoots them. Ana goes back to her tent. The story ends with Ana looking through a phonebook. Loid's Story Loid is in the factory, watching robots being made. He takes a bottle rocket from the trash can. The robots start attacking him. He wonders what is going on, but he takes out his gun and fights the enemies. As he progresses through the factory, he finds out RX078XX is behind it. He has to use all his weapons to destroy it. The story ends with bottle rockets being launched off the factory's roof. Teddy's Story Teddy wants revenge on the mountain beasts. He takes his sword and climbs up the mountain. He starts fighting the beasts. Eventually, he gets tired. The mountain beasts surround him, but they look nice. The story ends with Teddy sleeping next to a bear, a nice bear. Giygas' Story Giygas is in a robot. At first he wants to commit evil, but he is no longer an all-mighty idiot. He remembers Maria, so he tries to be good. Unfortunately, the world is against him, and he gets attacked. He must fight so they won't kill him. Eventually, his point gets to them. The story ends with Giygas sitting by the ocean, remembering George and Maria. Feel free to write the rest of the stories! Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Mother (series) Category:Mother Games